konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Patie
Pattie (パティ Pati), also known as Penny in the English localization, was initially an antagonist to Gash 'and 'Kiyomaro later turning into an important ally for them in Konjiki no Gash!!. Pattie is a mamono whose spell attribute is water. Her partner is Uluru. Appearance Pattie is a 7-year old human-like mamono who stands only slightly taller than Gash without the extra height from her hair. In the anime, she has turquoise colored hair while in the manga her hair is white. In volume 16 ebook cover, her hair is shown to be pink. Her hair is styled in the form of upward protruding twin pigtails tied with large pink ribbons. She has short spiky bangs and in terms of accessories, she wears a bracelet on her left arm, a tiara on her head, and one crown at the end of each pigtail. Her crowns, tiara, and bracelet are either all gold (anime) or violet (manga). Her dress and eye color remain the same in terms of color in both the anime and manga ( excluding the ebook where the sleeves of her dress have a pink color like her hair ). Pattie has blue eyes and wears a dress with round puffy sleeves and a large white gown with frills at the bottom rim. The upper part of her dress has tiers of light and dark blue colors completed with a large pink heart-shaped crest at her chest. She also has a white cottontail at the back of her dress. Pattie also wears a pair of ballet flats either pink (anime) or light blue (manga). When Pattie's pigtails are cut off, she not only loses the pigtails herself but also the ribbons and crowns that went with each of them. She continues to wear a tiara but her hair now takes the style of a short bob cut. Personality Pattie, prior to becoming self aware of her actions later in the Devolo ruins, can be best described as vain, selfish, and entitled. As Uluru describes it, Pattie only ever cared about herself and her own selfish indulgences as seen with her stealing things such as jewelry and food to only ever talking about how in love she and Gash think they are. Despite all these crimes she committed before she even reunites with Gash in Japan, she never cared to listen about if what she was doing was wrong and immediately shuts down any sort discussion about that from her own partner. Pattie also has a tendency to let emotions such as anger get the better of her judgement and thinking. After faced with the reality that Gash had forgotten her (with her being unaware that those memories had been taken away from him), she quickly becomes enraged with hatred for Gash wanting to take her anger out on him as revenge for the pain he had caused her by neither remembering her nor acknowledging her as his true love. This was seen multiple times with her personally chasing down Gash in a fit of rage and attacking him both on her own and commanding Zophise's army of millennium mamono to burn his book. Pattie throughout most of her appearance also demonstrates a lack of sympathy for those around her and those impacted by her actions. When it came to Gash, she was unwilling to accept that Gash did not actually have romantic feelings about her and was willing to use anything and anyone to her advantage to satisfy her need for revenge even while aware that the human partners behind the millennium mamono were being manipulated against their will to fight. All that had mattered to her was that they obeyed what she told them to do. When Pattie saw Leila's eventual reluctance to continue fighting Gash and his friends, Pattie's first reaction was to order her to fight. Pattie learned to become self conscious and even feel ashamed for the things she has done through Gash's influence. Only when Gash had stepped between her and Leila, upset and in tears, asking her if she even realizes the things she has done or consider how Leila feels. Pattie realizes then how much sorrow and pain she had caused to Gash, Leila, and even Albert '''who, despite being manipulated, even he was shown to be in tears and is suffering on the inside the same as Leila is. This was the first time Pattie had felt guilt in her life and despite initially being afraid of Demolt, she pushes herself to do the right thing and help Gash and the others. She's even seen telling '''Byonko as well, while just as scared as he is facing Demolt, that even if they're not capable of defeating Demolt, the very least they can do is destroy the Stone of Moonlight or all the things they had done would never be forgiven. Pattie quickly grew up becoming selfless hero in the moments she was facing Demolt giving everything she possibly had to fight despite knowing she cannot beat him. She continued to get up and even face Demolt alone fueled only by her determination to do the right thing. Pattie is also shown to be a quick and smart thinker which was highlighted during the battle as she instructed Uluru to cut off her pigtails as a way to trick Demolt. Even while her plan with Uluru was going well, Pattie was shown to be more of a risk-taker than before as she willingly made a dangerous move calling the attention of Demolt before she even destroyed the Stone of Moonlight. In what seemed to be her final moments, she was willing to risk her life than to have her partner harmed by Demolt and deemed herself unworthy to even return to the mamono world considering all that she had done. Even after being saved by Gash, her selflessness is also highlighted when she had only thought about Byonko's wishes and tells everyone that while they don't have to be her friend when they all return home, they should befriend Byonko instead and talks about his bravery helping destroy the Stone of Moonlight with here. Relationships Uluru: Uluru is Pattie's partner. Pattie arrived in Australia when she and the other participants of the battle to decide king arrived in the human world and that is where she had found him while he was on the streets looking for employment. Pattie handed Uluru her spell book and told him if he was able to read it, then he wouldn't have to worry about finding a job to feed himself, his mother, and sisters. But in exchange for her helping him get food, he must travel the world with her to find her self proclaimed love of her life Gash Bell. Throughout most of their time together, Pattie and Uluru never had any visible connection to each other unlike how most other partners would. Pattie would shut down any attmept made by Uluru to talk to her about the things she was doing that was wrong. When fighting as a team, Uluru never read a spell on his own but instead followed what Pattie's orders were on what to do. She and Uluru finally became friends at the very end of it all when she finally learns to do the right thing. She began to trust and work together with Uluru as true partners in the brief time they had together then before she returned to the mamono world. Gash Bell: Gash Bell is Pattie's crush and love of her life. Pattie had met Gash on her private island in the mamono world catching fish in the water. Although nobody else was supposed to be there, Gash was an exception for Pattie as she describes that had been the moment she had experienced true love. Multiple times but unfortunately to no avail, Pattie attempted to get Gash's attention in any way she could. One day, she gives Gash a fish from that island as a gift and felt overjoyed with happiness seeing him show great appreciation for what she had done for him. Gash was the only thing Pattie ever talked about on her journey around the world with Uluru and finding him was her primary goal. She becomes emotional when she finally sees him again only to be left heartbroken when faced with the reality that, as a result of losing his memories of the mamono world, he had forgotten who she was. Pattie quickly becomes fueled with rage and thoughts of revenge to get back at Gash for the pain he had caused her. From then on, Pattie was willing to use any means necessary to burn his book and was unwilling to forgive him until he both apologized to her and acknowledged her as his girlfriend. Gash is also the primary reason that made Pattie realize all the harm she has caused to many people as a result of her selfishness. Pattie felt guilt for the first time after seeing how hurt Gash and his friends were and she was driven to do turn against Demolt in order to make amends for what she had done. As Pattie fell after destroying the Stone of Moonlight, her final thought before thinking she was about to be impaled by Demolt's attack was of Gash saying how sorry she is for everything. During Gash's battle against Clear Note, she was one of many mamono who appeared by his side offering him her strength and strongest spell in the battle. When the battle to decide king had ended, in the mamono world she can be seen still very much in love with Gash. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash & Kiyomaro Takamine * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile Trivia